Achilles Heel
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Tony dinozzo is sick, asthma flare up. post Twilight. Early Ziva appearance and Paula Cassidy is also around
1. Chapter 1

His Weakness: Tony sick, maybe Paula Cassidy in this. Post Kate's death and Ziva is still new to team Gibbs.

" Dinozzo are you ok? I can hear you wheezing over here ." Gibbs said from across the bullpen.

" Something is making my asthma unhappy boss. Maybe change in the weather or a cold coming on." He shrugged a little. "I'm ok." He took a few puffs from his inhaler for a minute or two and then went back to work again.

" You're on desk until your lungs calm down then cowboy."

Tony sighed. "Desk it is boss. Have some reports I'm behind on anyway that I need some time with."

Gibbs walked across the bullpen. " You must not feel well, you didn't argue with me about benching you."

" Going to feel my forehead now boss?" Tony snarked a little

"No but Ducky is coming up to check on you."

Tony sighed. " Fine."

Gibbs picked up the phone and said " Hey Duck, need you in the bullpen a minute. Tony's got a wheeze going on that I don't like the sound of." "He just took a few puffs." They talked a minute or two more and then Ducky hung up.

A few minutes later: Ducky came up with his stethoscope and a thermometer. "So Anthony, not feeling well?"

Tony replied "Just unhappy asthma, could be a cold or the weather changing not sure."

Ducky said "Well pop this in your mouth while I listen to your chest for a moment."

He turned on the digital thermometer and handed it to Tony.

Tony put it under his tongue and closed his mouth .

Ducky listened to Tony's chest then. " Well your asthma is definitely flaring up and I would say you might have the beginning of a chest cold. It hasn't hit your nose yet so you don't feel miserable."

Then Tony's thermometer beeped. " Hmm 100.2 . Low grade fever as well."

" I think you need some fluids and rest as well as a decongestant and antibiotic ."

Tony sighed. " Don't want everybody worrying about me." He muttered.

Ducky handed two bottles of pills and said "These are what Dr. Pitt usually gives you correct?"

He nodded. "Yes they are. He opened a bottle of Dr. Pepper and took one of each of the pills with a slow swallow.

" Fluid is not soda Anthony, I will let it slide this time but I want you on juice and some tea if possible for the rest of the day."

" Might as well just go home. Can't work with everybody looking at me like I'm about to fall over any second." He filled out a sick leave request form. "Give this to Director Shepard boss." Then he stood up and picked up his gear slowly. " Going home to my couch and maybe some James Bond or Clint Eastwood."

Ziva said " Do you need a ride home Tony?"

He replied " No thank you Zeeva. I would be sicker dealing with your driving than how I feel right now."

She raised an eyebrow. " I was only trying to be kind Tony. Nothing more."

He looked at her. " I know I'm in a mood. I don't like when this stuff happens." He headed to the elevator then and pushed the button.

He waited for it to open and stepped on before the door closed.

Ziva said " Tony just acted like a donkeys behind."

Gibbs looked at her. "The term is ass Ziva and he doesn't like being sick. Reminds him of something that happened before Kate."

She nodded. "I am sorry Gibbs I did not know that."

McGee said " He almost died from pneumonic plague. Was before you came here. Not long before well other things happened."

She said " And I am always going to be responsible for what Ari did. Maybe I shouldn't be even trying here."

Later at Tony's apartment: He had changed into some sweats and a faded t-shirt from Baltimore PD and he decided to make himself some tomato soup. That just sounded good right now and he didn't feel like pizza at the moment. He was just opening the can when there was a knock at his door. He went to open it and said "Well hello there Agent Cassidy, come in."

He coughed a little. " Fighting a cold, don't get too close."

" I'm temporarily going to be on Balboa's team. Stacy Valentine had emergency surgery for an ovarian cyst. She needs some time to heal so they called me back. It is colder here than California though."

He said " Well I'm on some down time until I feel better. Want some tomato soup? I was just going to heat some for myself ?"

She smiled. " Why don't you just rest on your couch and I'll make you something. You aren't on all cylinders after all."

He nodded. "Thank you Paula, you're being nicer than I deserve right now."

She looked at him. "Hey everyone has their off moments. It sounds like you need some rest hot shot. Go curl up under a nice blanket and let me make it better ok?"

He smiled a little. "You're sweet. I missed you."

She rubbed his arm gently. "Me too Tony. I need to tell Gibbs that I'll be a bullpen neighbor. Hope he is ok with that. "

"I can behave myself. Besides it's temporary right? Though you do need to meet Ziva."

" Oh right the new woman on your team. Wasn't she a Mossad assassin or something?"

He said " She's something all right. Still not sure what I think of her yet."

" You don't have to make any decisions just yet Tony. Give yourself time to heal."

He nodded and then coughed again. " Stupid cold."

She said "Let me get started on that soup for you."

He went over to his couch and laid down while turning on his television. "Let me see which James Bond I feel like."

Paula laughed from the kitchen. "Some things never change."


	2. Chapter 2

Later the same day: Tony had eaten the soup that Paula had made for him and then felt tired so he went back to the couch to lay down. She brought him a mug of tea and said "This might help your cough."

He smiled. "You're going to spoil me Ms. Cassidy, thank you."

"You deserve it Dinozzo don't think you don't. I have things I want to make up to you while I'm here. Which reminds me I need to tell Gibbs."

Tony nodded. "The boss will be ok with it, Balboa is down his second so he needs you to help him. " He took a swallow of tea slowly and said "Hmm it's got honey in it, nice."

Paula sat down beside him. "Why don't you grab a nap so you can feel better?"

"After I finish my drink sweetheart. This feels different with us, good but yet like something changed. ""Maybe I finally grew up a little while you were gone."

She nodded. "You've been through a lot lately. I know about your fight with the plague. I was on a surveillance operation with the FBI or I would have been there for you. ""And Kate that's just unreal."

"I know." He sighed. "I was right beside her on that roof and still didn't see it coming. She had taken one in the vest and got back up and was kidding with Gibbs when he complimented her on being tough since well you know how painful that is. And then this whistling sound and blood on my face and she was just not there anymore. " He coughed again and cleared his throat.

"You don't need to hear about that though. Not exactly what you want to talk about with a woman you haven't seen in forever."

She touched his arm. "Don't do that Tony, don't act like it didn't hurt. Kate was your partner and your friend. And you have this Ziva person there when you haven't even healed yet. That would throw anyone for a loop."

"Have a new director too. Shepard, she was something to Gibbs and his former partner once upon a time. She arranged for Ms. David (pronounced Daveed) to be on team Gibbs after she killed the guy who took Kate from us and went after Gibbs. So here we are with an Israeli who can't even understand American idioms or use contractions when she talks. And hell she could probably kill me with a paperclip and a rubber band too. " He drank more tea and was quiet.

Paula gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Tony for everything. I can't imagine how hard it would be to trust someone to have your back when you don't know them. And if she was Mossad, that's a whole other big can of worms that I don't want to open. "

"Her daddy is the director or some crap. Eli I think his name is."

Paula blinked. "Wow if I were you I would search him on your computer sometime. From what I know Eli is one very scary man that you don't want angry with you. Whatever Ziva has with your director please be careful. "She looked worried.

He said "I'm safe here. So how are things in sunny San Diego lately? Any new friends?"

"Well I do have a cat named Cuba. He's staying with a friend while I am here temporarily. I thought of calling him Captain Morgan but that seemed a bit much."

Tony smiled. "I like it. And it's better than Gitmo too."

She laughed a little. "You know a cat might be good company for you."

"I have dated a few people but I couldn't get this Italian federal agent out of my head for some reason."  
Tony smiled. "Well that just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Might have to visit California well after you go back."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He yawned a little. "Think I'll go crash for a while. Feel free to watch my TV or just hang out. If you need to do laundry it's back the hall before the bedroom."  
" I'm good for now but thank you. I do need to clean up the kitchen though since I cooked in there. And I have a few books to read in my bag."

"Still like those fuzzy romance novels?" He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "They are for escape purposes. Only so much paperwork you can do during the day. "

"It's ok everybody needs something. Though I might recommend Casablanca if you want a good mental getaway."

"I'll try it sometime. She playfully poked him. "Now you go get some sleep. You need it."

"Yes I do, and there is a spare bedroom if well you want to stay tonight. "

She smiled. "Thank you, yes I do."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later: Paula could hear wheezing coming from the living room and go out of bed. She saw tony taking a puff on his inhaler and then trying to drink something hot slowly.

"Think I need to go to the hospital. Can't seem to get my breath." Tony coughed into a tissue and gunk came up that had blood in it.

Paula nodded. "I'll call for an ambulance. Let's get you some sweats on. Don't think you want Gibbs to see that tattoo though the iguana is cute."

"No I don't." Tony wheezed. "Sorry."

She got him some sweats and said "For what?"

"This, not how I wanted to spend time with you again." Then he was quiet after he pulled some clothes on slowly

Paula dialed 911 and reported that Tony was having difficulty breathing due to bronchitis and an asthma attack and needed help.

Then she found Gibbs on Tony's phone list and dialed him quickly.

"Gibbs, its Paula Cassidy. Tony's bronchitis worse. He told me to call an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Where is his lung doctor?"

"All right the paramedics are here now. Sure I'll meet you there if you want to tell the team. Don't know right now they just started getting him ready to go." "He needs me right now."

Tony was loaded into an ambulance and given oxygen with Paula by his side. She had pulled on some sweats of her own and a long sleeved t-shirt that read NCIS on one of the arms. She put a baseball cap on over her rumpled hair and left to head to the Emergency Room in Alexandria with Tony after she grabbed her purse and his wallet for the insurance things.

At the Emergency Room: 34 year old male, has bronchitis and asthma due to surviving pneumonic plague. Was having difficulty breathing at home. Tried his inhaler which we have and also some hot tea which did not help. Coughed up some bloody mucus at home as well which made him decide to come in here."

Dr. Bradley Pitt came down the hall when Tony was being wheeled in. "I'll take Agent Dinozzo, we know each other from before."

Tony wheezed. "Hey Doc, want to help me breathe a little easier here? Touch of bronchitis went squirrely on me."

Brad nodded. "Let's get you into an exam room and see what those lungs are doing Tony." He looked at Paula for a moment. "He will be in Room 3. I am going to try a nebulizer treatment first with some antibiotics and see what that does. He may have to be put under and on a ventilator until the infection clears up again but that is worse case." He moved Tony down the hall

Paula said "Agent Gibbs has his medical power of attorney and he will be here in a few minutes. Start the basic things first and see what that does."

He nodded. "I'll let you know when you can see him."

She sat down in a chair outside where Tony was and waited. She heard the doctor say he had a fever of 102 so they would give him something to get his temperature down as well.

Paula exhaled softly as Gibbs came in.

"How is he?" He had coffee in his hand and handed her one as well.

"Doctor Pitt just took him back. He has a fever so they are giving him something for that, plus trying a nebulizer treatment on him and antibiotics. If that doesn't work he may have to go on a ventilator to clear up the infection." She blinked hard for a moment and then swallowed some coffee. I'm scared Gibbs. I know he needs me strong for him but I didn't know he could get sick like this."

He nodded. "Hasn't happened for a while but when his resistance goes down he's vulnerable. He's in good hands with Dr. Pitt. Beat some pretty big odds to kick the plagues ass so I think he can do it again."

She drank more coffee slowly. "What we have isn't just a fling. I really care about him. He may come to San Diego and visit me well when I go back and he is better. "

"He talks to women and flirts but I would say you got under his skin Paula. He hasn't been dating much lately. Believe me I would know."

She smiled a little. "I have friends in California but not like Tony. I just want him to feel better."

Gibbs gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Me too kid, me too. I need him around, still not over Kate just yet."

Paula nodded. "I know, I am sorry about that. I liked her. She was a good agent and person."

"Yeah she was", Gibbs sighed. "Never ready to lose one of your own. "

Then he was quiet and stood up.

End of part 1, was what my head gave me today. Hope you like, if you don't skip this story.


	4. Chapter 4

An older gentleman dressed in a Ralph Lauren sweater and some casual gray pants walked into the hospital a few days later:

" Where is my son Anthony Dinozzo Junior?"

Gibbs heard him at the nurses station and said " He's resting right now. He has a pretty good fight with bronchitis happening at the moment and the doctors want him kept calm."

"You must be Gibbs? I'm Anthony Dinozzo Senior. I was down here on business for Donald Trump. I thought I would go by the navy yard and see Junior and a really pretty brunette woman told me he was in the hospital. I don't know how he works with a woman that stunning in the room."

Gibbs nodded. "That would be Agent Todd. She's your son's partner and friend. She is former secret service with the FBI sir. I'm surprised to see you here. When Tony got pneumonic plague which weakened his lungs you were unreachable." He leaned casually against the wall near Tony's room.

Senior replied "Well I had a business deal in Hawaii for a new Trump Resort there and I couldn't leave the negotiations in the middle of it."

Gibbs just looked at him. "Tony is one of the best young agents I have ever worked with. He doesn't talk much about you though sir."

He looked at Gibbs. "Junior and I are complicated since his mother well." "Can I see him or not?"

"Well let me see what his nurses think for a moment." Gibbs went to the nurse's station as Paula Cassidy walked out of Tony's room wearing jeans and a silver colored sweater.

"Another stunningly beautiful woman. I was always partial to blondes myself."

Paula heard him and said" I'm Agent Paula Cassidy. I work at NCIS temporarily helping a team out. Normally I am stationed in San Diego and you are?" " I'm also a close friend of Tony's."

"Tony Dinozzo Senior you vision of loveliness." He smiled at her.

"Well Mr. Dinozzo it's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I need a trip to the ladies room. "

He nodded. "I'm always glad to meet friends of juniors when I can."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well for father and son, I don't see how you and Tony are very much alike. Yes he can be charming but he knows how to shut it off when it's needed. You're slick sir with all due respect."

Senior looked at her. "Agent I don't know where you've gotten your information from but you don't know me at all." His posture stiffened.

"I have arrested people like you over the years so I know plenty. If you want to see your son I won't stand in your way but if you do anything to upset him while he is getting better I will have you removed from this building." "Do we understand each other?"

He nodded. "Absolutely Agent Cassidy. You've made your position clear."

Gibbs came back to where they were standing. "Tony can have a visitor. He's having a good hour. He needs to be kept calm and not have any unnecessary stress though."

Senior nodded. "I only want a few minutes with my son."

Gibbs said "That room right there 251. I will be right outside the door."  
Senior walked into Tony's room then quietly.

Gibbs looked at Paula. "So do I want to know what you two discussed before?"

"I don't like him and he knows it. So we got a few things straight. I don't understand how he is Tony's father. He must take after his mother more."

Gibbs sighed. "I know. I just hope that him being here doesn't set him back since he is starting to feel better."

In Tony's hospital room: Tony rolled over in the hospital bed and said "Dad?"

He replied "Not feeling so well son? I knew eventually being a navy cop would get to you."

Tony took a slow breath and cleared his throat. "I have asthma Dad and it got aggravated by me getting bronchitis. When I was sick a while ago my lungs didn't quite bounce back the way they thought." His voice was a notch lower than normal. "If I keep improving I may get to go home in a few days."

Senior nodded. "And that pretty little blond, does she keep you company at home too? She's not quite our kind of people son."

Tony inhaled slowly. "Our kind of people? The kind that cut me off financially at the age of twelve because I put too much ice in your McAllen 18 during a meeting? Or the ones that made me carry a bucket of horseshit around during your weekend Civil War reenactments and called me the poo boy? Those people are a barrel of laughs. " He coughed for a minute and had to take a slow breath.

Paula stood up from where she was sitting for a moment. Gibbs put his hand on her arm. "Wait a minute. Let Tony handle it."

She exhaled. "All right for now."

Senior looked at his son. "What about Hawaii? That was a nice vacation?"

"Sure it was Dad when you forgot me at the motel in Kauai and went to the big Island with who was it my stepmother Tina or was that Roxanne? Luckily there was room service pizza and French fries for me to eat."

Senior inhaled. "This obviously was a mistake. I thought we had moved past all of that and could be civil to each other but clearly you're still stubborn about the past."

Tony coughed again. "Leave please. I feel like crap and I am not supposed to get worked up." His breath wheezed and he reached for his inhaler.

Gibbs walked into the room. "Mr. Dinozzo you need to leave now. Tony needs his doctor." Gibbs pressed the call button and asked for the nurse and Dr. Pitt to be paged.

Paula came into the room and gently touched Tony's arm. "You're ok take a slow breath now honey."

Tony inhaled slowly and looked at the retreating form of his father. "Just got rattled, my chest is loosening up again now." His voice was a little strained sounding.

Paula held his hand. "Don't talk. "

Then Dr. Pitt came in. "Feeling a little wheezy Tony? Let me have a listen." He listened to Tony's chest. "Well you need a course of steroids I think. I'll get those ordered on your IV. Good news though your bronchitis is backing off so the antibiotics are doing the job. Can you try and get some rest and have some fluids for me? I would like you not to talk much, you have some irritation and inflammation around your vocal cords that I would like to get dialed back as well. "

Tony nodded. "Thanks." Then he took a slow drink from some juice Paula had brought him earlier and was quiet.

Gibbs said "Can I have a word Doc?"

Dr. Pitt nodded. "Sure Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs went out into the hall with him. "I would like hospital security to be aware that Anthony Dinozzo Senior is not allowed near Tony. He was the man who left the room when you came in to check on Tony."

"Done, Tony is finally turning a corner and I don't want another setback like we almost had today with him to happen."

"Good, someone from my team or myself will be here in the room or outside the door until he can go home. I don't think Tony needs anymore unscheduled visits while he is healing."

"Exactly. I know Dr. Mallard wants to drop by as well. I wish some of my other patients had people watching their backs as much as Tony does."


	5. Chapter 5

I think in a previous chapter I called Ziva Kate Todd and I should not have when I had Senior mention her. Wanted to correct that since Kate is gone in this story. Sorry and thanks for the understanding and not flaming me.

"So Agent Cassidy, just what are you to Tony?" Ziva asked from across the bullpen.

Paula looked at her. "Well Officer David, we are friends. We met on a case that his former partner Kate Todd and Gibbs came to Cuba on when I was stationed at Guantanamo Bay. He is fun to be around but also a very good agent. As for off the job that's personal."

"You two are not sleeping together then?" Ziva snarked.

Paula stood up. "Excuse me?" "McGee tell me she didn't just say what I think she said."

McGee replied "Oh she said it maam. Right here in Gibbs' bullpen."

Paula took a breath for a moment. "That's what I thought. And I would think other people heard that question too?"

McGee nodded. "I would say so. Just hope the boss didn't."

Gibbs came back and placed a bottle of Diet Pepsi on Paula's desk. "Go get some air Cassidy, might want to take a walk down and see Abby for a bit."

Paula replied "Oh right she did mention something about a bullet fragment that I wanted checked being ready for me."

Paula took a swallow of soda slowly and headed to the elevator.

Gibbs said "McGee take this file up to the Director, she is expecting it. "

He replied "On it boss." He headed up the stairs to her office quickly.

Gibbs went over and stood in front of Zivas desk. "You are still very new on my team. I haven't decided what my feelings are other than the fact that you did save my life. But you don't get to ask a senior agent about her personal life in my bullpen. Whatever she and Agent Dinozzo are or are not to each other is their business. Maybe you are used to nothing being off limits with Mossad but here we do things differently. We all need time to heal from Kate and figure out how we move forward."

Ziva said "Am I on this team or not, right now it does not feel like it."

He replied "You are but you need to learn to be tactful. We don't talk about the bedroom here when we are working. Understand?"

She nodded. "Maybe you should make me a list of what you do and do not talk about so I know in the future. "

Gibbs said "Why don't you go home Officer David? You're not getting any work done right now."

"I want to see the Director." She replied.

He said "As the supervisory field agent I can send you home when I see fit. I would go before I help you out the door."

Ziva huffed. "Fine but I will speak to Jenny."

He sighed. "So will I, you can bet on that Officer David."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cassidy can we talk?"

"Sure Gibbs what do you need?"

"Officer David is going back to Israel and that means I have a slot open on my team. Interested?"

She looked at him for a moment. "It would be nice to be closer to home." "I would need some time to take care of a few things in San Diego though like my cat."

"That we can do. I don't need to know what you and Dinozzo do off duty as long as you don't play grab ass around here understood."

She nodded. "No grab ass at work." "And thanks boss."

"You'll need to fill out some paperwork for the Director and make it official though." "And try and get some sleep tonight. I know you have been here and at the hospital with Tony after hours."

"I will, thanks Boss."

"You earned it. Now go on upstairs."

Paula smoothed down the shirt she was wearing and went up to Director Shepard's office.

Jenny said "So Agent Cassidy, Gibbs tells me that you are interested on being on his team in Ziva's position."

She replied "I am Director, I have family here on this side of the country. Though I do need to go to California and settle a few things. Like getting my cat from a friend."

"We can arrange that for you. Do I need to ask what your feelings are about Agent Dinozzo?"

"We're friends. I hope he gets out of the hospital soon. He is starting to get a little stir crazy there."

Jenny nodded. "All right but a word of advice, make sure the lines stay clear between you. It can hurt when they get blurry."

She replied. "Understood maam. "

Then Paula filled out a few transfer forms and started to make a mental list of what she needed to do in California before she settled here. And there was also telling Tony which she would do later that night. Now back to work and getting used to her desk. She thought a moment about Kate before sitting in the new chair. She would do Kate proud.

She put a picture of Cuba on her desk. It was one where he was laying in his favorite sunspot. The white cat with a black tail and one blue eye had become great company for her. Then she opened a drawer slowly and found some jasmine scented hand lotion. Must have been Ziva's. Floral scents made her sneeze. She put it in the trash can and moved to the next drawer.

She found Reese's Peanut Butter cup minis in the lower drawer. Hmm someone had been a chocolate and peanut butter fan like her. Those she would keep for her stash.

It felt like home here. She could work with Gibbs. The team felt like family already. And now she would be part of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Later at Tony's hospital room: He was just finishing some soup when Paula walked in and sat down.

"I have some pretty big news to tell you. About some changes at the office."

Tony joked. "Here I thought you were going to say you were pregnant with my quintuplets."

Paula laughed for a minute. "No but what do you think about me being a member of your team?"

He looked at her. " Really as in you'd be working with Gibbs and with me all the time?"

She nodded. "Ziva's going back home to Israel apparently. Director Shepard offered me the transfer back to the east coast . Now I do need to go to California for a few days and get my cat and take care of my apartment out there, plus say goodbye to well my team."

" This is going to change things for us. I mean we will actually be on the same side of the country and working in the same office." "But I can handle it."

She said "I have also been told by Gibbs that there is to be no grab ass in the office and to tread lightly with whatever we have by the Director so we need to be on our best behavior at work."

He nodded. " All right I can be professional, we work during office hours and after well we can figure that out later. They are going to let me out of here tomorrow and then I have desk duty orders for a week or more. Still have a sinus infection that they want cleared up completely. My lungs are good to go, well for me."

She said "That's great. I am sure you will feel more like yourself when you're home in your own bed again. I'm glad to hear it Tony."

He kissed her cheek. " Me too. I'm not good in the hospital as a patient.


	8. Chapter 8

The David mentioned in this is Criminal Minds David Rossi. It's not a crossover since it is mainly about Tony. He is just a friend of Jenny Shepard who makes an appearance.

Two weeks later: Tony had been allowed back to work and was finding his groove in the field again. He had left after Paula because he had some last minute paperwork to finish but had told her to reheat the tagliatelle he had made the night before for their dinner. He had walked up to the door of his apartment to find it wide open. Then he drew his off duty Sig from his ankle holster slowly and walked inside. He saw an Israeli looking woman with a bullet hole in her left shirt sleeve and a black eye standing over Paula's unconscious body in the corner of his living room.

" Federal agent, don't move." He pulled his handcuffs out of his back pocket slowly.

"I know who you are Agent Dinozzo. This woman was the reason Ziva David was sent back to Director David. "

Tony went to Paula's side after cuffing the woman to one of the arms of his kitchen chair. "Stay right there, you broke into a federal agent's home and injured another one. Can't imagine Mossad will like that."

He knelt down and ran his hand over Paula's face. "Come on sweetheart talk to me. You'll be ok."

Paula opened her eyes slowly. "Ow my head and I think that bitch hurt one of my ribs."

Tony touched her head gently and found a lump on one side and some blood as well. "You're going to need checked out. I need to call paramedics and Gibbs. "

Paula nodded slowly. "I'll be right here."

Tony called for paramedics for Paula and whoever this woman was. Then he called Gibbs.

"Dinozzo?"

"Boss I have a situation at my apartment. Someone from Mossad got in and injured Paula. This woman also needs medical attention. Don't know who she is only that Director David was embarrassed that Ziva was sent back home."  
" I'm on my way. I need to call the director first though."

"Got it I'm going to get Paula some ice for her head until you and the paramedics get here."

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and dialed Jenny then.

Jenny was in her robe and she was just about to step into a nice bath when the phone rang. "Shepard."

"Jen we have a situation." Gibbs gave her the information that he knew.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. So much for me being able to get a nice Wednesday night bubble bath uninterrupted." She sighed.

"Sorry to ruin your night but there is a whole big pile of shit here with Mossad's name written all over it."  
" I know, I'll be there soon Jethro."

She looked at David who was already in the tub. "Sorry, one of my agents is injured and someone broke into another ones house where she was staying. I need to go to the crime scene."

He nodded. "I hope they are ok. I understand a demanding job bella. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She kissed his cheek. "Well stay and be comfortable. I'll try and get back as soon as I can."

"I'll make a fire in the bedroom. That way it will be nice and cozy when you come home."

"Thank you, you're so sweet. I need to get dressed." She headed to her bedroom then.

He saw her a few minutes later in some jeans and a light purple sweater that looked well loved.

"I like that color on you."

"Thank you I've had this for a while and its past normal duty hours so I can be casual."

He nodded and smiled. "Would it be out of line for me to say you look great in denim Director?"

Her face got a little pink. "No and thank you. " She touched his beard gently. "I'll see you soon."

Then she went to Tony's place and found Gibbs there with paramedics taking Paula out on a stretcher with Tony beside her.

"Sit Rep."

"Dinozzo arrived home at 18:25 and found his door wide open. Upon entering he found Agent Cassidy unconscious on the floor and that woman standing over her. There was a struggle and Cassidy got a shot off. Here is her off duty Glock for testing. This woman has a second ambulance coming and took one to the upper arm. Paula got a knock on her head and may have an injured rib as well. Tony went with her to Bethesda General."

Jenny nodded. "So this woman is someone doing Eli David's bidding? I don't like it when anyone hurts my people. Get her patched up and whatever else she needs and I want her cuffed and in our interrogation room immediately after."

"On it." Gibbs replied. "Nice sweater Jen, looks warm."

"It is, thank you. After we get this mess cleaned up I would very much like to go back to my evening."

"I understand. I just want to know what the hell Mossad is doing back here again. "


	9. Chapter 9

" So who is Liat Tuvia and why would she break into Dinozzo's apartment?" " Somebody get me answers. " Gibbs said as he swallowed fresh coffee.

McGee pulled up Liat's picture on the plasma.

" She is with Mossad which we already know and is a member of the Kidon unit which means she is a trained killer who will fight to the death. So she could have finished Agent Cassidy off if she wanted to so why didn't she?"

Jenny walked in and said " That is a very good question Agent McGee. Maybe she wasn't sent here to kill just to send some kind of a message for some reason."

" Would Director David be that mad that we sent Ziva back to him again Jen?"

" I don't know but I am going to MTAC and make a call to find out the answer to that."

" Well then i'll take a crack at our Israeli visitor." Gibbs headed off to interrogation and McGee decided to go watch and see what this woman said.

List had her wounded arm on the table . Her favorite blue silk shirt had been rudely cut apart and she was forced to wear this NCIS sweatshirt while she sat here. She had gotten a few stitches from someone in here and it was covered with sterile gauze and tape .

Gibbs walked in and the door clicked shut behind him.

" So Liat, long way from home. ". He sat down casually across the table with a folder in front of him. " It says in here that you and Ziva David were in competition when you both became part of Mossad." " Ziva always was a step above you but yet Eli kept you around anyway. " He closed the folder. " So why did you come here and break into my agents apartment and injure another one?"

" Ziva was sent here to be an asset to us. Having a relationship with NCIS and Jenny Shepard was supposed to help the image of Mossad with other countries. But once this Agent Cassidy woman appeared back on your team that was not possible anymore. Would you rather have a crack shot on your team who took out her own half brother for your life or this blond Federal Agent Barbie doll?"

Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table.

" You do not get to injure one of my agents and insult them. Not while i'm breathing. You know nothing about the woman you hurt. "

" Just know that your boss Director David is getting a phone call. I'm sure he will be really curious about just what you are doing here and why you caused problems for two federal agents in the process."

( more to come wanted to post a start before I went to work)


End file.
